


赌气

by P_eachyy



Category: 2wish, meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_eachyy/pseuds/P_eachyy
Summary: *NTR*狗血剧情
Kudos: 5





	赌气

**Author's Note:**

> *NTR  
> *狗血剧情

很多事情都是早已有征兆的，只是他不愿去想。

Plan在万里高空的飞机上看着机舱外黑黢黢的一片，此时正是旅途过半的时候，看不见地面上的万家灯火。

他站在准备台前发着呆，直到商务舱的指示灯亮起才被唤醒，整理了一下仪容，转身出了后舱。

“您好，先生，请问有什么需要？”Plan微微弯着腰，脸上露出的笑容亲切。

“我想要一颗糖，奶糖。”客人提了一个奇怪的要求。

“不好意思，先生，本次航班的机餐里没有糖。”

“那...要你可以吗？”客人笑了笑，原本搭在座椅上的手，拂过了Plan胸前烫金的名牌，“Plan先生。”

“您说笑了。”周围的旅客都正闭着眼休息，Plan为了能和他说话，腰弯的比平时低了一些，声音也放轻了许多，却没想到正好给了他可乘之机。

客人又靠的近了一些，“真的不考虑一下吗？有女朋友了？”

Plan愣了一下，看着他的眼睛想起了上机前收到的短信，自己被背叛了的证据，视频里的男人也有着一双类似的眼睛。

他可以，为什么我不可以。

“或许...可以试试。”Plan听到自己这样回答。

接下来的事情就完全脱离了Plan的掌控，当他被压在狭小的洗手间里时，产生了一丝后悔，但随即又很快消失，旅客的技术真的不错。

Plan细长的腿被架在客人的肩膀上，脚踝上还挂着他的制服裤，衬衣被解开了一半，原本白皙的胸膛上点缀了几枚红色的吻痕，像是漫天雪地里盛开的红梅一般勾的人愈发蠢蠢欲动。

狭小的空间使得两人靠的很近，Plan能清楚的从他眼里看到自己，平日里亲切的笑容不见了，取而代之的是香艳的潮红和淫靡的情欲。

在即将到达高潮时，他吻上了Plan的嘴，这是他们之间的第一个吻。

低低的呻吟被悉数堵在了嘴里，等他拉开距离时，Plan觉得自己舌根都麻了。

“果然是甜的，带着奶香。”

洗手间里的情事因Plan的紧张和场地问题，只草草来了一次就结束了，但只这一次也折腾的Plan疲惫不堪，在等待降落的短短十几分钟里，Plan在座椅上睡熟了。

深夜的航班飞出国已经是清晨，Plan没有带对衣服，只套了一件薄薄的大衣就出了机场，在机场外又遇见了那位乘客。

“你好，亲爱的Plan先生，我叫Mean。”在阳光下看他，显得更高大英俊。

“您好，Mean先生。”Plan停下脚步打招呼，国外的寒风吹的Plan瑟瑟发抖。

Mean拉开了车门，“我送你吧，哪个酒店？”

“不用了，我可以自己去。”Plan拒绝了，只是一场露水情缘罢了。

Mean挑了挑眉，也没再劝，Plan点点头算是告别，裹紧了自己的大衣拖着行李箱继续往前走，一同出来的同事都已经走光了。

才走出没多远，Mean追了上来，“那你至少穿着外套吧。”，然后不由分说的将自己的厚外套披到了Plan的身上，许是刚脱下的原因，还带着体温，Plan觉得自己一下就暖和了，身体渐渐放松下来，于是就生出了暂时不想还的念头。

“这是我的名片，等回国了再联系我吧。”Mean将自己的名片塞进了外套口袋里，转身离开。

Plan到了酒店才拿出名片来看，是某个著名公司的设计师，难怪选的衣服很有品味，Plan举着外套来来回回的看，很是喜欢。

Plan是个空少，因为成绩优异一直都是飞国际航班，一去就要小半个星期才能回家，这就给了他男朋友劈腿的机会，他工作的时间甚至能让他和小三出门度个小长假。

回国后，Plan并没有马上摊牌，而是仍像以前一样对他，只是少了情意多了几分冷漠，对于这个男朋友，Plan也谈不上喜欢，只是时间久了有了些许的占有欲。

回国两三天后才想起来要打电话还衣服这件事，电话那头的声音低沉又暧昧，Plan聊了两句察觉到自己好像打的不是时候，正想尽快结束对话时。

“你知道我现在在干什么吗？”

“不知道。”Plan想了想又加了一句，“也不想知道。”

“啧，年轻人要多点好奇心嘛，就在你打电话来的前几分钟，我正想着你自慰。”Mean的话很直白，听的Plan莫名红了耳朵，脸颊也不自觉的微微发烫。

Mean不再压抑，喉间的愉悦越发明显，Plan知道自己该挂断了，人却像被定住了一般，迟迟没有动手。

“你在哪儿，我来找你。”

当Plan摁响门铃时，有了一丝后悔，等看到Mean只围着浴巾就来开门时，后悔更甚了。

“进来坐。”

“不用了，我还了衣服就走...”Plan话音还未落，就被Mean拉进了门。

“别客气，随便坐，喝水吗？”Mean把Plan推进了客厅，电视开着正在放广告，Plan扫了两眼觉得有些眼熟，仔细一看发现是他们公司的宣传片，站在最前面的就是自己。

“你...怎么在看我们公司的宣传片？”

“我不是说了，正想着你自慰嘛，正好有片就顺便一起看看。”Mean倒是诚实。

“不是...这话怎么听着怪怪的，算了，衣服我放这了，那我先走了。”Plan放下衣服就准备离开。

“这也太快了，才坐了几分钟啊，屁股都没捂热呢。”Mean跟着Plan走到门口。

Plan自顾自的打开了门，“好了，Mean先生就送...”，正对着门的电梯打开了，Plan看见了自己的男朋友搂着另一个男人，正凑在一起小声的说话，脸上笑容可掬，这世界有时候真的小的可以。

“我改变主意了，你还想做吗？”

Mean顺着Plan的目光向外看去，将他拉回了屋里，“男朋友？小三？够巧啊。”

“你只说做不做吧。”Plan心情差，连敷衍都懒得敷衍。

“行，我不介意做你的报复工具，客官请往里边走。”

在上床之前，Plan只想着报复，带着怨恨，但等Mean覆上来以后，他就没了多余的心思想别的，整个人都只能随着Mean的动作而沉浮。

Plan眯着眼望着头顶上方的Mean，汗水打湿了他的额发，正顺着下颚线往下走，滴落在自己的胸前，许是温度上升有些热，Mean的喉头滚了滚，仅仅只是来回两个动作，就勾的Plan咬住了他的喉结。

不知是觉得Plan确实无害还是别的什么原因，Mean不太在意自己的命门在别人的嘴下这件事。

身下的动作自始至终都没有停过，摁着Plan的腰，狠狠的将自己钉入Plan的身体里，等Plan松开嘴后，又低下头去舔吻他的脖颈，最后回到他的唇齿间。

当Plan被Mean抱坐起来时，已经快昏睡过去，Mean却仍是精力旺盛，一寸一寸的碾压过他的肠壁软肉，胸前的两点也被把玩的发硬，Plan摇了摇头，“不行了，差不多可以了。”

Mean笑了笑，“这怎么可以差不多。”

第二天Plan是扶着腰从Mean家里出来的，黑着脸，心里想了几百句脏话最后都只能自己消化。

再次见面是在公司里，Mean的公司和Plan的航空公司合作设计新的制服，Plan是公司里临时叫来的模特，Mean是他们公司的设计总监本来不用亲自来，但看到了Plan的名字，心痒痒的没忍住就来了。

“我们给出了几种设计图，最终你们公司敲定了这一版，你先试试，让我看看效果。”Mean在工作时是一丝不苟的，金丝边的大框眼镜让他有了一丝疏离感。

换衣室的门打开了，深蓝色的西装裤搭配着同色的背心马甲，内搭的衬衣是浅蓝色的，袖口的袖章上仔细看居然能看到一个小小的p。

“你这是...要干什么？”Plan一边系着扣子一边往外走。

“一些小私心，你放心吧，只有你这套样品上印了字母。”Mean带着Plan站在试衣镜前，“果然我最喜欢的蓝色穿在你身上就是好看。”

“那是我身材好，穿的好看，和你喜不喜欢蓝色有什么关系。”Plan傲娇的仰着头。

章程基本都敲定了，上层也决定就选这套了，Plan刚进换衣室，Mean就挤了进去，“你来干什么，我要换衣服了，快出去。”

Mean低着头有些委屈的看着他，“你得负责啊，我硬了。”

Plan低下头，果然Mean的西装裤里鼓鼓囊囊的一团，“你...你是变态吗？怎么能这么有精力？”

Plan的衬衣脱到一半被Mean顺手搅在了一起，Plan背着双手动弹不得，“快给我解开。”

“就一会儿，你帮帮我，我这样怎么能出去。”Mean从背后抱住了Plan，灵巧的手已经拉开了裤子拉链。

“你...你自己的事情，为什么要我帮忙，喂！不许往下了！啊...”

在Mean的‘帮助’下，Plan很快就起了性致，“这下你也需要抒发了，我们互帮互助。”

“无耻。”

站着后入，Plan还是第一次尝试，性致起的很高，连他自己都觉得有些惊讶，换衣室的三面墙上都贴着镜子，Plan可以从这些基本无死角的镜子里看到自己淫靡的模样，不禁更兴奋了些，后边收缩的厉害，Mean感受到了。

“你喜欢这样的？”

“谁喜欢这样的，闭嘴做事。”

“好嘞。”Mean一口咬上了Plan的肩膀，箍着Plan腰的手也更用力了一些，时间紧迫，Mean少了温柔，多了些粗暴。

Plan被发狠了的Mean操干的红了眼眶，“等...等一下，慢...慢点...”

到最后，Mean还是没有收住，和Plan在换衣室里待了许久，弄得一片狼藉，最后还得自己收拾。

“你和他什么时候分手？”Mean的指尖夹着烟，细细长长的烟雾顺着被火星燎着的部分升起。

“快了，我就要忍不住了。”Plan从他手里抽出了烟，“不吸就摁了。”

“刚发现时为什么不分手。”

“因为我不爽，不甘心，我虽然已经玩够了，但东西还没扔怎么能让别人就开始用呢，只要我不放弃，他的所属者依旧是我，但是我最近对他越发厌烦了，东西脏了坏了还是要乘早扔了的。”

Plan将烟凑到嘴边吸了一口，“我找到了新的。”

“我？”

Plan凑过去，将烟雾吐到Mean的嘴边，“不愿意？”

“行啊你，可以可以。”Mean握着他的手摁灭了手里的烟，将他拉进怀里，狠狠的亲上了他的唇，“只一点，你要是学他劈腿，我真的能让你的腿再也合不拢。”

Plan跨坐在Mean的腿上，细长的小腿盘住了他的腰，“那我们算是在一起了。”

“你还没分呢。”Mean揽着他的腰，埋进了他的颈间。

“这简单。”Plan拨通了备注渣男的电话，打开免提，“喂，怎么了宝贝？”电话那头还带着虚假的甜蜜。

“没什么，就是告诉你一声，分手了。”说完就挂断了电话，拉黑了号码，“现在可以了。”

“那要好好庆祝庆祝啊。”Mean摸上Plan的后颈，缠绵着吻上了他的薄唇，“现在终于是我的糖了。”

END


End file.
